


Picture

by LHorcrux



Category: Historical RPF, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 20th Century, F/M, Gen, Gonna Tag Both of Them, If I tagged something wrong I'm sorry, Inspired by All Quiet on the Western Front, Inspired by Captain America The First Avenger, Inspired by Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by The Things They Carried, Inspired by a Movie, Inspired by..., Open Ending, Unnamed characters - Freeform, War, World War I, World War I or World War II — You Pick, World War II, historical RPF - Freeform, i think...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a picture of her in his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration drawn from _All Quiet on the Western Front_ by Erich Maria Remarque and from _The Things They Carried_ by Tim O'Brien. There is also some inspiration drawn from Captain America: The First Avenger.
> 
> Open ending is open.

He has a picture of her in his jacket. Mary. Mary the night they went out dancing. The last night, before school started again. The last night before he turned 18, and got a notice in the mail three weeks later. He doesn’t have a picture of Mary when she heard that he’d been drafted. He doesn’t need one. He remembers Mary’s face, tear–streaked. And so he left to join the war.

He has a picture of her in his jacket. He’ll look at it, now. Now, just after a German shot him in the side of his chest. Two more shots in either shoulder. He ignores it, pulls it out from his inner jacket pocket. Her photo is crinkled on the corners. Now it has a blood stain in the shape of a thumb–print.

His arm feels heavy, he lets it fall next to him. He thinks he hears people shouting, he’s lifted up onto a stretcher, a thump–thump of feet running quickly. His eyes shut, and his last thought is that Mary’s picture fell out of his hand when they lifted him onto that stretcher.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment on how much you want to know what happened, etc. What you think happened. Whatever you want.
> 
> You could also just go on to the next work without acknowledging that this thing was any good at all, risking the possiblity that the creator of this work might conclude that they're a terrible writer and should never again write any work of fanfiction or creative fiction, spiraling into fandom withdrawal.
> 
> Quick Question: Is my blatant attempt at guilt-tripping working?
> 
>  
> 
> **Picture of Mary:**   
> 
> 
> **Steps That Went Into Making This Picture:**
> 
>   1. Made on [azaleasdolls.com](http://azaleasdolls.com/) using the [Heroine Creator](http://www.azaleasdolls.com/dressupgames/heroine-creator.php) doll maker
>   2. Screenshot of doll taken (and automatically downloaded as a JPEG file)
>   3. Cropped using a program called GIMP
>   4. Exported as a PNG
>   5. Added to a blank Google Drawing, where a background was created
>   6. Downloaded in PNG form
>   7. Saturation (amount of color) removed to make the image black & white
>   8. Exported as a PNG (again!)
> 



End file.
